


Déjame estar aquí

by hellishwomen



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, hang
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellishwomen/pseuds/hellishwomen
Summary: Cada latigazo era un recuerdo de cómo debía de haber educado a su sobrina. Tenía una responsabilidad, un deber y no debía fallarle a su hermano y mucho menos al señor oscuro.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Déjame estar aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Ok decidí escribir esto en español. Esta historia se ubica en el episodio 9 de la parte 1 y siempre tuve la idea en la mente pero dos años después pude reconstruir algo para poder mostrarlo. Me disculpo de antemano por los errores ortográficos que lleguen a ver y si algo no se entiende.  
> Estoy abierta a todas sus indicaciones para poder mejorar

Ella sentía algo de culpa por el cometido, manipular a la sobrina de la bruja que te llena no es una tarea fácil pero siguió con la orden del señor oscuro, era su voluntad. Habló con la niña, la persuadió de revelarle su identidad al joven mortal. Lilith debía continuar con su trabajo

____________________________________________

Mientras tanto en la funeraria Spellman. 

Cada latigazo era un recuerdo de cómo debía de haber educado a su sobrina. Tenía una responsabilidad, un deber y no debía fallarle a su hermano y mucho menos al señor oscuro. 

Luego de un momento de calma su hermana abandonó el cuarto, dejando a la bruja Spellman acostada pero esto no iba a dejarla tranquila por mucho tiempo. No era fácil soltar la culpa, no, ella anhelaba castigarse. Lentamente se levantó de la cama, se quitó el albornoz, dejando al descubierto el camisón rojo y las cicatrices de los latigazos anteriores. Hizo un movimiento y su látigo apareció en su mano. La bruja volvió al mismo proceso, dejando cicatrices en su espalda y en su alma. Insultándose una y otra vez, recordándose todo lo que hacía mal, recordándose cuando era una joven y no obtenía calificaciones mayores a ocho. Era un viaje sin fin. Un enfermizo castigo. La autodestrucción se adueñaba de cada parte de su ser y se prendía a ella como una sanguijuela. 

Continuó mirándose al espejo con desdén y prosiguió con el atroz acto hasta que sintió que algo la detuvo. Unos segundos despues mantuvo los ojos cerrados forzaba el látigo pero no podía moverlo, sintió que una mano la detenía, dejándolo suspendido en el aire Con disgusto abrió los ojos para ver formarse una figura detrás de ella, la cuál con su otra mano acarició suavemente su cabello. Como si esto fuera poco sintió en su oído "por favor, detente" y cuando abrió los ojos reconoció rápidamente a la mujer de cabello oscuro. Aunque la cabellera no era lo único familiar: el vestido rojo y la campera de cuero negra la caracterizaban y disuadían las dudas de quién era. Oh no.. otra vez esa maestra, otra vez su perdición.

Luego del exorcismo ya conoció a la bruja en varias ocasiones. Las imprevistas e incómodas invitaciones de su sobrina hicieron una constante presencia de la mujer en su casa. Al principio esa permanencia era un fastidio para la bruja, pero poco a poco fue persuadida por la sabiduría y seducida por belleza de Madam satán. Se sentía muy fascinada por la mujer mayor, lo suficiente como para revelarle cosas íntimas de su familia y sobre sí misma. Si bien nunca dejaba de lado la necesidad de competir por la admiración de su sobrina, a veces también tenía la necesidad de mostrarse ante la demonia y buscar su aprobación. 

Por otra parte Lilith disfrutaba de hacer enojar a la pelirroja y de sus incansables debates sobre historia satánica. Sabía cuáles eran sus obligaciones sin embargo el giro que su vida había dado después de conocer a esa bruja podría desviarla un poco de su principal obligación: hacer que Sabrina firme el libro de la bestia. A veces buscaba excusas para estar unos minutos con Zelda pero la maldita niña siempre tenía un problema nuevo para interrumpirlas. 

Zelda se quedó helada al ver a esa maestra en su cuarto ¿Qué hacía allí?

"¿Qué? ¿Mary qué rayos haces aquí? ¡¡¡ Debes irte ahora!!!!" Gritó la pelirroja luchando por quitarse a la demonia.

"No lo haré hasta que te detengas, por favor Zelda" susurró a su oído mientras bajaba sus brazos.

La culpa la invadía sin piedad, sabía que era responsable de todo lo que había ocurrido entre Zelda y Sabrina y peor aún de las últimas acciones de la bruja mayor.  
Cuando Sabrina apareció en su cabaña fue suficiente para saber que Zelda estaba devastada por las acciones de esa mocosa.

La bruja sintió la piel de gallina y de a poco bajó la guardia y Lilith logró tomar la correa para tirarla.

"Por favor escúchame querida" le dijo a su oido.

"¿Debería? Crees que soy estúpida y no sé que estás aquí por qué te envió mi sobrina para sentirse menos egoista? Sólo vete" Dijo entre lágrimas.

"Por favor Zelda, ambas sabemos que tiene que aprender de sus decisiones, puedo asegurarte que el señor oscuro la guiará a su voluntad pero esto no es sobre ella, estoy aquí por tí, lamento mucho cómo te sientes" respondió Lilith mirándola a través del espejo y abrazando su cintura.

La mirada de Zelda se quedó tambien intacta frente al espejo. Ella quería mantener su fachada pero no podía, no con esa maldita bruja. Poco a poco fue persuadida y calmada.  
Lentamente se dio vuelta para mirar a la demonia a los ojos.

"No necesito tu compasión ni la de nadie" respondió.

Lilith sacó una de las manos de su cintura y la inclinó otra vez hacia su rostro de porcelana.

"Okay, entiendo que no te guste mostrarte así frente a una mujer que conoces hace muy poco tiempo así que déjame decirte que no necesitas hacerlo .. quizá pueda ayudarte de otra manera…" contestó Lilith mientras tomaba una mano de Zelda. La bruja casi a la defensiva no quiso mover la mano pero el poder de la demonia puede actuar de muchas formas. La mano de Zelda fue arrastrada por el pecho de Lilith hasta ser acomodada por la demonia en su propio cuello. Oh, ya entendió cómo la ayudaría...

Los ojos de la demonia estaban enfrentados a los de la colorada. Ambas estaban en un trance, sin poder separarse. Lilith tenía sobre ella la delicada mano de la mujer que ya era algo más que la tía de la mocosa. La esencia del momento parecía detenida en el tiempo cuando empezó a sentir el calor de su mano fluyendo en el sudor de su garganta. Sentía cada pulso de la fuerza imponente de la bruja y como si fuera poco sentía fluir la humedad por sus muslos, ella deseaba esto más que cualquier cosa. Brutalmente Zelda la empujó contra la pared más cercana sin soltarla y cerrando la distancia entre ambas. Continuó el acto enterrando su rodilla entre los muslos de Lilith, provocando un rápido gemido que hizo que su cuerpo temblara como nunca. Trasgrediendo aún más las barreras que antes no le permitían mostrarse así ante la maestra susurró en su oido "¿Esto es lo que querías? Que calme mis penas recordándote lo puta que eres?"como respuesta a sus palabras, los gemidos de Lilith aumentaban. Haciendo arder el coño de Zelda. Sus manos no se detenían y forzaban más el cuello de Lilith sin piedad. En medio del caos sexual sus labios se fundieron en un beso, ambas lo deseaban, ambas jugaban con sus lenguas, chorreando saliva que despedía todos sus placeres y frustraciones por sus cuerpos. El desenfreno continuó unos segundos más antes de que Zelda sintiera que su amada no estaba respirando bien. Inmediatamente se detuvo, y entre lágrimas se desesperó "Mary, Maryyy lo siento mucho, fue como si olvidara que estaba aquí". La bruja la tomó entre sus brazos y Lilith todavía respiraba y abrazaba la cintura de su amada, dejándole en claro que estaba bien. 

"Shhh Zelda, estoy bien, no me has hecho daño, estoy aquí, quiero esto más que nadie, disfruto de que seas tú quien lo haga, pero quiero mucho más ayudarte y acompañarte" respondió Lilith en sus brazos.

"Lo siento mucho Mary, estoy en un deplorable estado mental y no quiero superar cualquier límite"

"No lo haces, estoy aquí por qué quiero estarlo y necesito estar aquí contigo. Anhelo estar cerca tuyo cada momento y volverte mi deseada compañía.. Te deseo" dijo la bruja.

Zelda no sabía qué responder ante tal revelación, no estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Todo lo que pudo decir fue un consolador "ven aquí". Sólo miró los labios para volver a besarlos tiernamente.  
Lilith cargaba con la culpa en su pesada conciencia. No podía revelarle su identidad pero al menos podía estar ahí para ella. Acariciando sus rizos susurró a su oído "debes saber que no eres la única perra que adora tomar el control". La bruja empujó a Zelda contra la pared que estaba junto a la puerta. Comenzó a besar y a morder el cuello de porcelana. Levantó el dobladillo del delicado camisón de la colorada y recorrió sus bragas ya empapadas. Cuando Zelda apoyó su mano sobre la de Lilith, la demonia la quitó de encima y la inmovilizó contra la pared. Llevando su mano desocupada a la boca de Zelda, metiendo dos dedos en su boca. La bruja ensalivó los dedos de la demonia desenfrenadamente, mientras ésta se acercó al oído para susurrarle "¿Los quieres dentro? Sólo dilo!". Rápidamente quitó los dedos para que Zelda pudiera responderle "Sí, por favor Mary". 

"Oh ¿Quieres que los entierre en tu coño deseoso? ¿Cómo los enterré en el mío cada noche mientras pensaba en tí maldita puta? Bien" 

"Oh Mary tú.. " gimió Zelda

"Lo hago cada noche desde ese maldito exorcismo querida" respondió Lilith

"Por favor hazlo" gritó Zelda.

Lilith le quitó las bragas y las arrojó. Terminó de mojar los dedos en su boca y los enterró en el coño empapado. La piel de la bruja se erizaba y ella se estremecía. Intentó asomar su cabeza pero su cuello fue inmovilizado por la otra mano de Lilith, fundiendo sus labios con los de la otra mujer. Mientras la penetraba desenfrenadamente. Sentía la fuerza de Lilith en su cuello, sentía que la asfixiaba pero lo disfrutaba. Mientras continuaba le advirtió "por favor dime si quieres que me detenga".  
Los dedos continuaron entrando y saliendo y su pulgar estimulaba el clítoris cuando estaba a punto de correrse. 

"Oh Mary, estoy cerca agghh" gimió Zelda.

"Por favor Zelda ven para mí" 

Antes de escuchar el último gemido, Lilith acercó su boca cuando sintió que la pelirroja se deshacía en sus dedos. Inmediatamente quitó su mano y lamió su coño chorreante. Sabía tan bien como lo imaginaba.

Así estuvieron toda la noche. Disfrutando una de la otra todo lo que reprimieron durante meses. 

_______________________

Ambas estaban abrazadas en la cama. La suavidad de Zelda era tan deliciosa y capaz de generar comodidad.  
Las brujas tenían mucho de qué hablar y Lilith decidió dar vuelta por la espalda a Zelda y realizar un conjuro en latín para Curar las heridas que se había hecho. La bruja sintió como cicatrizaban y le agradeció a Lilith, besando la palma de su mano. 

"Zelda yo.. lamento haberme inmiscuido así en tu habitación"

"Por favor Mary.. tu pequeña cabecita lo tenía planeado" respondió tomando el mentón de la bruja para volver a besarla.

Claramente algún día Lilith debería revelarle su verdadera identidad a la bruja pero no ahora, no esta noche. Mientras pudiera disfrutaría el tiempo junto a la mujer que la tenía hechizada. .


End file.
